As mobile devices, such as smartphones, are becoming smarter, items capable of being used by users based on devices are increasing. The items may include applications, services, and content.
However, in order to use items related to a context of the device, user has to search device for the items one by one. Therefore, there is required a technology for enabling a user to more easily and quickly access items related to a context of device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.